


Do It Again

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec trusts Magnus, Anal Sex, Choking Kink, Coming Untouched, Dom Magnus Bane, Don't copy to another site, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Tumblr Prompt, breath play, magic kink, masochist Alec, sadist Magnus, sub Alc Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Magnus is a sadist but hid that side of himself away when he started dating Alec. However, a slip of the hand has both of them tumbling back into that world.2 Anon Tumblr Prompts
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Tales [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885717
Comments: 5
Kudos: 380





	Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr wanted: For your forbidden prompts, could you do where Alec and Magnus are messing around (in or out of bed) and Magnus accidentally pressed on Alec's throat and stops him breathing. Alec discovers he has a monumental choking kink, any other links or situations you can use that in :) Bonus points for Alec being super shy/ashamed of his kink and Magnus being reassuring
> 
> Anon on tumbrl wanted: Magnus is sadistic and Alec is masochistic, Magnus is ashamed that he gets of on hurting people and being a sadist and refuses to hurt Alec like that until Alec literally begs on his knees because he wants Magnus to hurt him.

It was a slip of the hand, an accident Magnus swore to himself as he slipped from a glass of scotch as he watched his boyfriend sleep soundly on his side of the bed.

Magnus desperately wanted it to be an accident instead of what he knew deep down what it was.

Magnus had been pinning his beautiful Shadowhunter boyfriends wrists above his head as Magnus drove hard and deep into him from his place cradled between Alec's powerful legs. Magnus could barely keep his hands to himself on a good day when it came to Alec's deflect rune on his throat.

Magnus had just meant to caress it, stroke it maybe but instead his fingers had curled around Alec's throat and pressure had been applied. Before Magnus had time to realize what he had done almost on reflex then Alec was hoarsely crying out in pleasure and coming around him and Magnus' hand had slipped away in the aftermath.

The fact the Warlock had done it at all was now starting to show in the form of faint finger prints cutting through Alec's rune and staining his moon kissed skin.

Magnus thought he had locked that side of him down firmly when he got into this relationship with Alexander. Instead, he had lost himself and fucking choked his angel during sex. Magnus set his drink down and with trembling hands healed the appearing fingerprints. Magnus took a suffering breath as he fought to get his feelings under control, he felt guilty for how much he loved it. How much he loved feeling Alec's pulse under his fingers, the control he had over Alec and the way his fingers left marks clearly stating who Alexander belongs to.

Magnus shook himself and eased back under the covers, smiling when his angel snuffled in his sleep and curled instinctively into the new heat source never once waking up and damn Magnus adored his angel with his whole being.

\------

Alec found himself in front of the grand mirror in Magnus en suite minutes after he got back from the institute. Alec had stripped down to his boxers already, planning on taking a shower but instead, he found himself stroking his throat. Alec couldn't get his fingers in the same spots Magnus' had the previous night. Alec had been thinking about it all day, he didn't get any paperwork done and sparring didn't help in the least.

"Dammit," Alec whispered as he let his hand drop but he could feel the phantom sensations of Magnus' fingers digging into his skin, cutting off his air supply. Alec had never come so hard in his life and now just thinking about it again his boxers were tenting.

He wanted it again, he wanted Magnus to have that control, that power over him and he needed it now. Alec rubbed at his cock through his thin boxers and let out a shuddering sigh when he knew that either he hunted Magnus down now or he would never do it. Alec splashed water on his face to calm down slightly and he left the bathroom in his boxers.

"Magnus, can we talk about last night?" Alec asked as he entered the bedroom where Magnus was pulling his jewelry off.

"Oh, Alexander! Uh... I..." Magnus fiddled with his remaining ear cuff.

"I won't do it again;"  
"Do it again?"

They spoke together before they both stopped and blinked at the other.

"You, you want me to... Choke you again?" Magnus managed to speak first unsure what he was truly hearing.

"Yes, I've never come as hard as I did last night when you... Choked me. I couldn't stop thinking about it all day," Alec whispered suddenly feeling shame at the need he was displaying.

"Oh Alexander, my wonderful, full of surprises Alexander," Magnus crooned as he stepped into Alec's space and curled his hand around the back of Alec's neck. Alec let out a startled breath as his body sank downwards until he was on his knees in front of his boyfriend.

"Surprise after surprise with you hmm my angel?" Magnus sounded surprised yet very pleased as he shifted his hand around to curl his fingers loosely around Alec's throat like the night before. Magnus rubbed his thumb over Alec's pulse point as a knowing smile appeared on his lips.

"We will be discussed this in full detail later Alexander, but for now you say red or stop and I will stop. Do you understand Alexander?" Magnus' tone of voice went Stern and forceful making Alec's soldier instinct flare-up.

"Yes Sir," spilled from Alec's lips before he was even aware of it. Magnus blinked at the reply before a pleased smile crossed his lips again.

"Good boy, now I want your boxers gone and you on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed," Magnus ordered, voice still Stern and his fingers tightening just enough to cut off a touch of Alec's air. Alec gasped and nodded soundlessly. Magnus just gave a sharp smile and one last squeeze before he removed his hand and Alec both gasped for air and jolted to his feet all but tearing off his boxers to let his obvious erection free.

Magnus chuckled as his eager and apparently, masochist boyfriend settled on all fours in the middle of their bed. Magnus knew they had to talk about this in-depth but he had something more urgent to attend to besides he had more control than he usually did when he entered this headspace.

Magnus snapped his fingers and smiled when Alec's body shuddered as the familiar feeling of Magnus magic washed over him and lube dripped down his thighs as his hole clenched and relaxed on reflex. Alec felt himself relaxing further when Magnus familiar hands gripped his hips and the warlocks hot length slid between his wet cheeks.

"Breath through your nose angel and stay relaxed," Magnus ordered as tugged Alec upright, plastering his front to Alec's back.

"I trust you Magnus" Alec whispered as he leaned his head back against Magnus' shoulder and pushed his ass back needly.

Alec's breathing hitched as Magnus' hand curled back around his throat again, the pressure slowly building and Alec gasped loudly as his eyes rolled up into his head when Magnus shoved his cock inside of him with ease.

Magnus smiled against Alec's head and tightened his grip just a little bit more as he wrapped his arm around Alec's waist to keep him upright. Magnus doesn't pause, he kept moving his hips, fucking hard and deep into his boyfriend who was gasping and mewling at the actions of both the warlocks cock and hand on his throat.

"Yes, yes, Magnus!" Alec sounded like he was on the boarder edge of sobbing as he sagged in Magnus embrace, his ass beginning to throb as his cock dripped as it bobbed with each movement of his body.

"You just need a little bit more don't you Alexander, just a little more until you're coming like you did last night hmm?" Magnus crooned in Alec's ear, smiling when Alec just let out a weak noise like a sob as he nodded the best he could with Magnus hand firm on his throat.

Magnus adjusted his hips just enough so he was able to pound against Alec's prostate at the same time he tightened his grip just a bit more and let his magic spark. Alec's body seized and shook before the Shadowhunter let out a hoarse slightly muted cry as he came untouched like he had done the previous night.

Magnus loosened his grip instantly and began to stroke his lover's throat soothingly as he eased the harshness of his thrusts and a few moments later he was spilling inside of his boyfriend. Magnus gently eased out and let his tall boyfriend curl up in his embrace.

"How are you Alexander darling?" Magnus asked softly when hazel eyes slowly blinked up at him and a dazed smile spreads on pink lips.

"Sooo good," Alec slurred, voice slurred and rough making Magnus feel a surge of pride and possessiveness.

"Oh, I'm glad darling," Magnus smiled as he stroked Alec's hair.

"Once we talk... We can do that again... Right?" Alec asked in that same hoarse, fucked out tone that made Magnus silently preen. 

"Of course darling, of course." Magnus was not planning on healing his marks from tonight and couldn't wait to lavish then for days until they faded and then he could renew them at both their leisure.


End file.
